


Things We Lost

by HecticHelios



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Some sort of AU, Steampunk au ish, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHelios/pseuds/HecticHelios
Summary: Death made itself at home in his chest





	Things We Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is

You step out into the London air and the smog fills your lungs like a flood.

 

Despite this, Dan never put his filtration mask on before leaving his house. He felt alive as he inhaled a lungful of death.

 

Dan refused to move out of the city. ‘I was born here. I’ll die here,’ was his stubborn response every time someone suggested he do so.

 

He fiddled with the straps on his mask as he walked down the streets. Down small, hidden alleys, criminals would sell oxygen tanks for those unable to afford filtration masks like the one Dan had.

 

Five minutes walk to Kyle’s house. People around Dan moved slowly. No blaming them, it was the middle of the night.

 

The homeless sat on the floor, some choking. They couldn’t afford any clean air, just basic fabric masks to try to filter even a little bit of the smog. Dan pulled his hood over his head to avoid the glare of the eyes of the less fortunate who wished to steal his mask.

 

Dan approached Kyle’s house and let himself in. There was a key hidden under the mat, as always.

 

‘Kyle,’ called Dan. The house was dark and quiet.

 

A violent cough echoed and Dan followed it to its source, finding Kyle half asleep on the couch.

 

‘Dan. Hello,’ smiled Kyle weakly.

 

‘Your filtration system is off again,’ Dan said, frowning behind his mask. He lowered his hood.

 

Kyle laughed quietly. ‘I’m doomed anyway.’ An uneasy silence hung in the air.

 

The accident that one night caused a filter to break mid-show. Kyle insisted they get everyone safe first. Too much smog into his lungs, and death made itself at home in his chest.

 

Dan made to unstrap his mask.

 

‘Ah, ah! Don’t you dare, Smith,’ spluttered Kyle, standing up. ‘You’re not doomed.’

 

Kyle turned his filtration unit off then nodded to Dan, who pulled his mask off and let it hang around his neck. The beginnings of a beard had grown on the tired man.

 

Despite everything, Kyle was neater in appearance than his other half. He laughed slightly at the scruffy facial hair and slightly uneven buzzcut and kissed Dan gently on the cheek.

 

Dan stood silently as Kyle embraced the older man, slowly raising his own arms to hug back.

 

‘We should get you outta here,’ mumbled Dan.

 

‘What would be the point?’ Kyle replied as he pulled back so he could see Dan’s face. ‘What part of “terminal” escapes you?’

 

Dan’s eyes were brimming. ‘One last time. For me.’

 

Kyle smiled softly and nodded gently. ‘Alright.’

 

— — — — —

 

Dan called the others, then slept over at Kyle’s for the rest of the night, the pair tangled in each others’ limbs.

 

The morning came and the pair packed backpacks and spent a couple of hours on the train to the seaside.

 

The others were at the station when Dan and Kyle arrived. Will, Woody, Charlie, Ralph. They all greeted one another happily, but they all knew. Kyle’s coughing was worse and the mask around Dan’s neck only served as a reminder of the deadly air in the capitol. The other four boys had long since moved from London; they had too much to lose.

 

Ralph pulled Dan aside. ‘He’s worse.’

 

‘You’re telling me,’ Dan replied, through gritted teeth. ‘He doesn’t turn his house filter on anymore.’

 

Dan stared at his feet and Ralph pulled his best mate into a hug.

 

— — — — — —

 

They set up three tents on the beach. Two to a tent. Woody started a small campfire and they gathered around it, toasting marshmallows as if it were any other trip like the ones they did when they were younger.

 

The sun set and they watched it together, Kyle cuddled under Dan’s arm. When the stars came out, Will started pointing out all the constellations to the others.

 

‘I don’t remember the last time I saw the stars,’ Kyle mumbled. He was tired.

 

The night went on and the others could sense the pair needed some time alone, so Dan and Kyle remained on the beach as the others headed to their tents and off to sleep.

 

‘You need to look after yourself,’ Kyle said, his voice cutting through the silence.

 

Dan laughed slightly. ‘You can’t talk, Mr Filtration-Off-Please.’

 

Kyle didn’t laugh back. ‘I know you’re reckless about your mask and everything. Stop it. Just because I’m dying, doesn’t mean you have to as well.’

 

Dan went silent.

 

‘Promise me, Daniel.’

 

‘... I promise.’

 

‘I love you.’

 

‘I love you too,’ Dan replied, the pair locking eyes. Kyle smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Dan could feel the shallow breaths of his partner.

 

The fire died out and Dan carried Kyle into their shared tent.

 

— — — — —

 

The sun rose and Dan stirred.

 

‘Morning, Kyle,’ he yawned.

 

When no reply came, Dan moved the hair from his lover’s face.

 

Kyle finally looked at peace and Dan could muster no words except to sob into the cold chest of his other half.


End file.
